mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Life is a Runway
Life is a Runway ist der letzte von drei Shorts, die im Nachhinein zum Film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks veröffentlicht wurden. Der Short und der Song wurden am 31. März 2015 auf den Hasbro Studio Yotube Kanal hochgeladen, bevor der Song auf privat gestellt und am 2. April 2015 veröffentlicht wurde. Eine deutsche Version existiert nicht. Text :[Rarity] ::Life is a runway (runway) ::Listen, here’s what it’s all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what’s on the inside out ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Life is a runway ::When you see it my way ::Take all the good inside ::Make it beautiful ::Fashion is a way to start ::Showing what’s in your heart ::Call it superficial ::I call it irrefutable ::(Oh oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh) Life is a runway ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don’t be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You’ll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don’t be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You’ll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::Life is a runway (runway) ::I’ll show you what it’s all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what’s on the inside out ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the light Übersetzung :[Rarity] ::Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg (Laufsteg) ::Hör zu, dies ist, worum sich alles dreht ::Ich sag dir, das Leben ist ein Laufsteg (Laufsteg) ::Zeit, dass Innerer hervorzubringen ::In das Li-i-i-i-icht ::In das Li-i-i-i-icht ::Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg ::Wenn du es auf meine weise siehst ::Nimm all das Gute hinein ::Mach es wunderschön ::Mode ist ein Weg damit anzufangen ::Zu zeigen, was in deinem Herzen ist ::Nenn es oberflächlich ::Ich nenne es unanfechtbar ::(Oh oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh) Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg ::Du kannst das Mädchen sein ::Das du sein willst ::Mit ein wenig Liebe ::Und ein paar Accessoires (Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg) ::Hab keine Angst zu zeigen ::dass du einen persönlichen Stil hast ::Geh los, mach dein Ding ::Du wirst alle zum Lächeln bringen (Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg) ::Du kannst das Mädchen sein ::Das du sein willst ::Mit ein wenig Liebe ::Und ein paar Accessoires (Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg) ::Hab keine Angst zu zeigen ::dass du einen persönlichen Stil hast ::Geh los, mach dein Ding ::Du wirst alle zum Lächeln bringen (Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg) ::Das Leben ist ein Laufsteg (Laufsteg) ::Ich werde dir zeigen, worum sich alles dreht ::Ich sag dir, das Leben ist ein Laufsteg (Laufsteg) ::Zeit, dass Innerer hervorzubringen ::In das Li-i-i-i-icht ::In das Li-i-i-i-icht ::In das Li-i-i-i-icht ::In das Li-i-i-i-icht ::In das Licht Siehe auch en:Life is a Runway pl:Life is a Runway Kategorie:Shorts zu Rainbow Rocks